Not fall
by Ne-chan1
Summary: Farfies Wahnsinn! Mein erster Versuch über den Iren zu schreiben.


Titel: Not fall

Teil: 1/1

Autor: Neko (Ne-chan)

E-mail: sarahlenakoenig@hotmail.com

FanFiction: Weiß Kreuz

Raiting: PG-14

Warnung: darkfic, OOC, rape, angst, death

Kommentar: Hallo!! Ihr habt lange nichts mehr von mir gehört. Irgendwie komme ich bei meiner Geschichte „Vater, wo bist du?" nicht so richtig weiter, deshalb muss ich mal etwas anderes dazwischen schieben. Aber keine Sorge! Dies soll nur ein Teil werden! Danach werde ich mich wieder mit dem 6. Teil von „V, wbd" beschäftigen!!! Versprochen.

Zur Story:

Ich habe mich immer bewusst von Farfie ferngehalten, weil ich mir nicht zutraute, seine Psyche richtig einzufangen. Mit diesem Stück möchte ich es aber versuchen und so auch alle Farf-Fans ein wenig trösten, die bei meinen Geschichten leider viel zu wenig von dem süßen Iren lesen können oder konnten.

Pairing: Wahnsinn x Schuld

Disclaimer: Immer noch keine Knete! Ich sollte mir wirklich noch mal überlegen, die Jungs zu kaufen. Aber bis jetzt ist immer noch nichts meins.

Widmung: Für Sunny, die sooooo lange schon auf den 6. Teil von „V, wbd" wartet.

Für Katie, die doch so verrückt nach Farfie ist. (und sich tierisch ärgert, wenn ich ihn so nenne!) ^_^

UND für Mone-chan, weil sie ne ganz Liebe ist und ich einfach danke sagen möchte. Danke für die Widmung in deinem letzten Teil! J

*********** ein kleiner Zeitsprung

Not fall 

Ein Kichern hallte durch die Kellerflure, ließ selbst die Ratten die Flucht ergreifen. Aber von Menschen blieb es ungehört. Kein Wunder, hielten sie sich doch alle von ihm fern. Weil sie Angst hatten. Angst vor dem Wahnsinn in seinen Augen, in seiner Stimme, seinem Verhalten. Er war jung. Gerade Mal 20. Ein junger Mann, der also in der Blüte seines Lebens stehen müsste. Er müsste. Aber es war nicht so. Erneut ertönte das Kichern durch den Keller und wurde von den Wänden zurück geworfen. Seltsam. War es nicht seltsam? Niemand mochte dieses Kichern. Nicht einmal er selbst. Früher gab es eine Zeit, da konnte er lachen. Lange her. Bevor Blut an seinen Händen klebte. Bevor Gott ihn verraten hatte. Bevor er wurde, was er jetzt war.

Eigentlich müssten die anderen bald kommen. Sie wollten heute Nacht wieder spielen. Kätzchen jagen, Beute erlegen. Ein lustiges Spiel. Seine Beute schrie immer am lautesten! Bestimmt konnte es Gott hören und würde böse mit ihm sein. Aber das war in Ordnung, sogar beabsichtigt. Wieso kümmerte sich Gott auch nicht besser um seine Kinder? Warum nicht, warum nicht, warum nicht, warum nicht, WARUM NICHT? War es denn so schwierig? Für Gott? Dem Schöpfer? War es denn schwierig?

Das Schloss klapperte, die Tür öffnete sich mit einem knarren. Feuerrotes Haar umfloss ein engelsgleiches Gesicht. Engelsgleich, aber kein Engel stand in der Tür. Das Grinsen verriet ihn. Ein dämonisches Grinsen in einem engelsschönen Gesicht. Pure Ironie, nicht wahr? Selbst die Diener der Hölle konnten schön sein. Wahrhaftig schön.

Dieser feuerrote Geist kam nur, wenn sie spielen gingen. Und schon befreite er ihn aus seiner Zwangsjacke, reichte ihm seine Instrumente. Zum spielen brauchte man Instrumente. Und der Ire war ganz besonders stolz auf die seinen. Jedes Messer glänzte unschuldig und rein. Als würden sie ihren wahren Zweck verhöhnen wollen. Wieder kicherte er. Dieser Gedanke amüsierte ihn. In seiner Hand würden sie ihr wahres Gesicht schon zeigen.

*************

Wütend knurrte er seinen Gegenüber an. Die Kätzchen hatten ihr Spiel zerstört, seine Beute entkommen lassen. Seine Klingen dürsteten nach Blut! Doch Gott verhöhnte ihn, gab ihn dieses schöne Wesen als Gegner. Er trug ein Kreuz um den Hals, berührte es sachte und vorsichtig mit seinen schönen schmalen Fingern. Verhöhnte ihn damit noch mehr. Verhöhnte seinen Hass, seine Rache, seinen Zorn. Gott zeigte ihm seine Macht, seine Schönheit. Schöner noch, als der feuerrote Geist des Teufels, der ihm als Zellenwächter zur Seite gestellt wurde. Aber er würde diese Schönheit vernichten! Blut würde dieses Antlitz entweihen, das Kreuz besudeln.

Voll leidenschaftlichen Hass drängte er den schönen Engel auf die Klippe zu, sah wie er das Gleichgewicht verlor und sich nur knapp an den Felsen halten konnte. Ein Lachen entrann seiner Kehle und er trat zu dem schönen Wesen, um seinen Untergang zu beobachten.

„Nicht fallen, schöner Engel! Zeig mir deine weißen Schwingen! Zeig mir, dass er dich retten wird!"

Und ein hysterisches Gekicher nahm ihm für kurze Zeit den Atem. Doch dann brach es so schnell, wie es gekommen war, wieder ab. Für einen kurzen Moment legte sich der Wahnsinn in seinen Augen und Trauer nahm seinen Platz ein.

„Aber er wird dich nicht retten, so wie er mich nicht gerettet hat. Oder meine Familie. Er rettet keine Engel. Er verkauft sie, stößt sie hinab, lässt sie verrotten."

Wut blitzte in seinem gesunden Auge auf und er begann zu schreien.

„WIR SIND KEINE GELIEBTEN WESEN! BREITE DEINE SCHWINGEN AUS! VERHÖHNE MICH WEITER! SEI SEIN WERKZEUG!"

Er packte den anderen Mann an seinem weichen Haar, zog ihn wieder hinauf, starrte in die geschockten schmerzerfüllten grünen Augen und riss ihm den Mantel hinunter.

„ZEIG MIR DEINE FLÜGEL!"

Doch keine weißen Federn kamen zum Vorschein, sondern eine Tätowierung.

Sin. Sünde.

Vor ihm auf dem Boden lag die zu Fleisch gewordene Sünde. Kein göttliches Wesen, kein Engel! Nur Sünde! Und er schrie. So laut und angsteinflößend, wie der Zorn und Hass in seinem Innern. Ein Messer erschien wie aus dem nichts in seiner Hand und schwungvoll ließ er es auf das schöne Wesen niedersausen. Immer wieder und wieder, bis es auf Metall stieß. Das Kreuz hatte einen Hieb abgefangen, aber viel zu spät. Die Sünde war gegangen, hatte dem Tod platz gemacht.

**************

Feuriges Haar verriet, dass sein hübscher Dämon sein Reich betreten hatte. Sie hatten ihn mit Medikamenten zur Ruhe gebracht und er war ihnen dankbar dafür. Manchmal war es gut, den Wahnsinn zu unterdrücken, klare reine Gedanken zu haben. Sie lenkten ihn ab. Schürten seinen Hass.

Er wurde aus der Zwangsjacke befreit. Aber dieses Mal würden sie nicht jagen. Das Spiel war für diese Nacht beendet. Trotzdem war sein Dämon hier, setzte sich sogar zu ihm. Was jetzt folgte, wusste er. In dieser ruhigen Phase versuchte der rote Geist immer mit ihm zu sprechen. Ihn zu verstehen. Eigentlich spielte er dieses Spiel nicht gerne. Er spielte nicht mit. Doch heute würde er eine Ausnahme machen. Nur heute. Er fühlte sich so angenehm ruhig und friedlich.

„Heute bin ich der Sünde begegnet."

Grüne Smaragde weiteten sich, wirkten verwirrt.

„Der Sünde?"

Eine weiche angenehme Stimme hatte sein engelsgleiches Wesen und er nickte. Ein zartes Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht.

„Sie war wunderschön. So schön, dass ich sie mit einem göttlichen Wesen verwechselte." Abwesend kaute er auf seiner Unterlippe, dann richtete sich sein Auge wieder auf seinen schönen Gast.

„Aber ich mag die Sünde nicht. Nein, die Schuld finde ich viel anziehender."

Und seine Finger fuhren durch das feuerrote Haar. Federleicht und geschmeidig. Ein paar Strähnen wickelten sich um seine Finger und er griff härter zu, zog ihn zu sich.

„Vergib uns unsere Schuld und wir vergeben unserem Schuldiger.", hauchte er leise, leckte verlangend über die weichen Lippen.

„Aber wir werden niemals vergeben, nicht wahr? Unsere Schuld wird ewig währen. Ich wollte dich schon immer mal schreien hören, mein schöner Feuerdämon. Würdest du das für mich tun?"

Entsetzten rollte ihm entgegen, ließ ihn wohlig aufseufzen.

Hart verschlang er die Lippen seiner Schuld. Zwang seine Zunge in den fremden Mund, genoss die Panik und Angst seines Opfers. Störender Stoff wurde zerrissen, bis nur noch makellose Haut zu sehen war. So unschuldig und rein. Begierig ließ er seine Zunge über den Oberkörper tanzen, reizte alle Sinne, die möglich waren. Erst nach einer Ewigkeit ließ er von seinem Dämon ab, starrte ihm in die Augen. Dann ergriff er seine Beine, zwang sie auseinander, ließ sich dazwischen nieder, beugte sich zum Ohr seines Auserwählten.

„Schrei für mich."

Und sein erster Stoß folgte.

Sein roter Dämon schrie. Er schrie unter ihm, bettelte, weinte. Zeigte noch viel mehr seiner Schönheit. Sein dunkles Blut floss seine Beine entlang, bedeckte auch seinen Schänder und bald verstummten die Schreie. Nur noch ein irres Kichern hallte durch die Kellerflure und keuchende Worte wurden gesprochen.

„Nicht fallen, mein Engel. Du musst mir deine schwarzen Schwingen zeigen."

Ende

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:

Äh, ja nun... . Ich glaube, das ist schon recht hart geworden, oder? Das war eigentlich nicht so gedacht. Aber hierfür hatte ich sowieso keinen Plan. Nicht, dass ihr denkt, ich wäre irgendwie satanistisch veranlagt!!!! Du meine Güte, NEIN! Ich bin eigentlich nicht so, aber zu Farfie passte es einfach besser. *skeptisch guck* Ich hatte schon immer Probleme mit Farfarello und ich glaube, hier kann man auch ganz deutlich sehen, welche. Er verliert irgendwie seine menschliche Seite, oder? (Hat er die? Ich denke schon. Jedenfalls hoffe ich das!)

Hm, na gut. Welche Lieder habe ich dazu gehört? (Für mich hängt Musik und Schreiben sehr eng zusammen. Ohne Musik schreib ich eigentlich so gut wie nie. Außer in der Schule.)

Also, am Anfang war es Limp Biskit mit „Behind blue eyes"! (Ich liebe dieses Lied) Am Schluss war es Linkin Park mit „From the inside". (Auch dieses Lied gehört zu meine Lieblingen) Tja, und jetzt bitte ich euch gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanz herzlich um Kommentare!!

Eure Ne-chan


End file.
